desserted
by mrmuscle
Summary: 1st ff written my a special friend of mine.
1. Chapter 1

This story was written by a special person who does not want to be named. R&R No own JN!

* * *

Chapter 1

In a drunken state, Jimmy stumbles to the bathroom. He gets turned around in the dark and without realizing it pisses in the tub. This is what Jimmy's life has become, all because of that crazy bitch! Here's his story

2015.

Do you Cindy take Jimmy to be your husband Ya da Ya da Ya da- do you Jimmy take Cindy Ya da Ya da Ya da- we do. With smiles as big as the day, they start there life.

2015 and 1 month

"You son of a bitch, why can't you ever spend time with me!" Screamed Cindy.

"I told you, I've been working on my plutonium symphonic jet propelled dog scooper. Get off my back beotch!" shot back Jimmy.

"Well tomorrow I'm leaving for Athens and I just thought you wanted some snooky snooky, but you can forget about it Nerdtron!" exclaimed Cindy.

"Listen up Cynthia, number 1; you are not going to Greece by yourself and number 2; since when does working at Hooters require you to work outside of the country?" Asked Jimmy, confused.

"You listen to me, birdbrain. I'm doing a modeling shoot with the girls and you're not going to stop me!" screamed Cindy, at the top of her lungs.

Jimmy had to duck as a salad bowl, complete with dressing, comes flying at his head!

"Oh you are so going to pay for that little girl"

He returns the favor by flinging the spaghetti right back at her! In the end, they made love right in the middle of the mess!


	2. Chapter 2

No own JN. R&R

* * *

Chapter 2

Jimmy has a nasty surprise when he wakes in the morning. "Oh my god that bitch super glued my eyes shut and my hand to my dick! What is wrong with her! I swear to the good lord I will get revenge."

As Jimmy stumbles blindly to find the phone, he hears a soft click then Cindy's voice.

Dearest Jimmy, I'm sorry but I'm leaving you. You stink in the sack, you don't shower or brush your teeth and to tell you the truth, I only married you because I thought you were going to make it big, what a loser you turned out to be. Goodbye forever!

Jimmy is heartbroken, he is blind, and his hand is super glued to his cock. Can it get any worse? Jimmy finds his way to the phone and calls 911.


	3. Chapter 3

No own JN!

* * *

Chapter 3

"Cindy, wake up!"

"What's going on?" asked a confused Cindy.

"You're in the hospital sweetie. Can't you remember anything?"

"Who are you?" asked Cindy.

"Cindy it's me, your mother. You must be suffering amnesia after you fall."

"Fall?"

"You were riding your horse to go collect water for the men and your horse kicked you off, but it wasn't her fault. She was spooked by a cobra; still Kmarka insisted she be put down. What a shame, it so sad." said Cindy's Mother. "Later, when you are better, you will meet your future husband, Azulabamarka. He is a very good man, not very handsome, but he does own a stand and stable of camels, rest for now sweetie."

(In Cindy's dream, she drives a viper and shops at sakes. Three days later, Cindy is escorted out of her house. She is dressed in a long silk robe, her faced is kept covered, and she is told not to speak unless spoken to first. Wherever she is, it is hot and there is no resemblance to any home she remembers or does not remember.)

(Cindy is marched down the Isle a second time, to be united under the blistering sun, to a man she will soon learn to despise, in a country where woman will always be second-class citizens. Cindy spent her wedding night in tears, treated to a sadistic night of Azula's finest lovemaking fantasies and cruel games he found so very entertaining. Her only hope was that he would tire of her and marry another. It would turn out for her that would take quite a while. Her fair skin and blonde hair kept him enchanted. That and the fact that he knew her since high school, when she never gave him the time of day! In his past life, he was known only as Dexter. It took some planning, but he captured his butterfly and he was not about to let her fly out of his jar!


	4. Chapter 4

No Own JN. R&R.

* * *

Chapter 4

Jimmy sits at his favorite bar pouring down drink after drink. His mind replay's the tape repeatedly. His only way to forget is too see the end of the bottle.

_As much as I hate, I love her and I miss her. What happened? Was I that bad of a husband? I screwed up! If only she would talk to me, maybe we could work it out. Let's face it, I'll always be Nerdtron, never Don Won!_

10 years later…

Cindy is a mother now. She has seven children, Kara, Demara, Abdul, Emmu, Frantar, Jamoka, and Goddard.

Azula has come full circle. He no longer desires to make Cindy suffer.

Cindy's days are spent cooking and cleaning- no fancy machines to help her. She makes all the children's clothing by hand, and spends her days washing diapers and waiting on the men. She has aged considerably but she is accustomed to her life, even in some ways happy. Cindy remembers no other life.


	5. Chapter 5

No own JN. R&R

* * *

Chapter 5 

Jimmy is forced into rehab by his good friend Carl, who has become a priest.

"Jimmy, I am tired of you begging for money and not only that you have too much potential to be wasting your life like this. Cindy is gone. You need to get on with your life. Crashing your floating car into that plane was damn irresponsible. You should have double checked your fly guide before taking off. You not only hurt yourself but the band Aerosmith was in that plane on their way to Okanowa. Do you know how long Aerosmith has been touring? Leave it to Jimmy Neutron to ground Aerosmith. Please get help, I'm begging you! The world needs you Jimmy. The polar ice caps are almost gone, the animals and the trees are dying and half the Earth will be underwater by next summer. If you can dry out, there's a job waiting for you in Phoenix. The fate of humanity once again lies in the hands of Jimmy Neutron." spoke Carl.

After 6 mounts of rehab, Jimmy is ready to face the world. He won't ever forget Cindy, but she is lost to him now. After his last DUI, Jimmy is prohibited from flying in his floating car. He is forced to street drive, what a drag. He is left to his memories while his car drives him to his destination.

Summer of 2006...

"Cindy, Cindy I have great news! I've invented something great! I want you to come out with me for dinner and celebrate!" said an excited Jimmy.

"Well, I don't know Nerdtron, I hope it's better than that last place" said Cindy.

"That wasn't my fault!" exclaimed Jimmy.

"Okay, Okay but you better be at my house on time and dressed up!" said an excited Cindy.

"How does the Pimento palace sound?" asked Jimmy.

Oooo, sounds great. See you later." said Cindy.

That night was magical for Jimmy and Cindy. They shared their first kiss in front of the lab. Jimmy shared his invention with her.

Jimmy awoke suddenly to a shrill alarm. When he was sleeping the car decided to overheat.

"Oh geez, what timing. Goddard scope out the perimiter. Goddard, what's wrong?"

In the far distance there is a town.

_I guess I'll be hoofing it. Good thing I thought to bring water. I hope they have a phone and a gas station. _

When Jimmy opens the door a blast of heat hotter than an inferno blows at him.

_Boy it must be about 120 degrees out here. I have no choice but to keep going. _

As Jimmy approaches town, he is amazed to see tents, food stands, and woman in sari gowns and veils.

_What in the heck is this place?_

As he approached closer to the town, he saw the city sign. It read…

Warning you are about to enter a restricted area! Turn around or you be shot on sight.

The name of the town is in bold letters.

**Little India**

**Population 1100**

_Well that's very rude. Maybe someone will come to my aide._

"Hello! Hello! I'm stranded, please don't shoot me!"

A girl in a veil answers him.

"What do you want? This is a private town and we don't allow visitors."

_That voice, it's so familiar, could it be? No, why here?_

"I only need a telephone."

"I don't know what you are talking about. The phonograph was an idea rejected long ago by society because of the risk of Lyprosy!"

"What are you talking about? I said telephone, the thing you use to talk to your friends or family who live far away."

"I'm beginning to wonder if you are a devil in disguise sent to destroy our society. Go away before I call my husband."

" Please wait! Can I please see your face?"

"If I showed you my face God would strike my children and husband dead and I myself would suffer a long and painful death from flesh eating parasites!"

"No, you are wrong. Your life is a lie. We were married before, someone stole your memories- I have always lived here. I have a mother, father and sister. What do you remember about your childhood?"

"I suffered amnesia, my childhood and part of my adulthood are black. I have to go, my children are calling."

Jimmy starts walking away. Suddenly he remembers that he has a picture of himself and her.

"Quick take this, here's your proof, I be back to rescue you."

Cindy looks at the picture and starts screaming.

"Devil! Devil! HELP ME! AZULA!"

She runs screaming and crying away from Jimmy.

Jimmy starts running away. He hides behind a rock. There is a strange sound. He looks up to see what looks like a giant lizard. Kamono Dragon!

_I'll slowly back away, and maybe it won't hurt me, slowly, slowly._

There is a sharp pain in Jimmy's foot.

_Oh, No! I stepped on a scorpion. I got to make it to the car before the poison makes me disoriented. _

Jimmy falls down and falls into a dark hole. Thinking Jimmy is dead, the Kamono dragon takes a nip off his face. Jimmy's taste is not to his liking. The Kamono Dragon strolls away, the bacteria from his bite already starting to rot Jimmy's skin.

Jimmy has a dream- red dragons dancing on his face, purple flowers on a blue tree. Then he is walking on a bolt of lightning, moving towards something; a house filled with dead fish. They look at his with accusing eyes, blaming him for killing the Earth. They start to eat his face.


	6. Chapter 6

No Own JN. R&R

* * *

Chapter 6

Back at Little India, Cindy begins to wonder about Jimmy's story. She sneaks out after dark to find Jimmy. Azula is staying at her sisters tonight. When he desires it rough, he stays with her. He won't hurt Cindy anymore because he loves her now.

Cindy hears a moan. She finds Jimmy near death, his face a mess of rotted flesh, dehydrated, and his foot a swollen balloon.

Cindy still doesn't remember Jimmy, but here heart is speaking to her, telling her to help him. She carries him back to the village and to the village doctor.

Knock, Knock!

"Who is it?"

"It's me Thia (Cindy's village name). I have a very sick man here, I found him just outside the gate.

Dr. Mohanama answers the door. "You know we only help our own, it's the law!"

"Please, he will die otherwise, it will be our secret!"

"Bring him in, you go!"

After Cindy leaves, Dr Chad Smith calls for an ambulence and quietly Jimmy is taken out to recover in a hospital. Cindy is told in the morning that a young man passed away at 3:15 this morning.

The next night Cindy sneaks out again; she has questions that need to be answered.

_It's so, so cold and dark out here, I wonder what is compeling me to be out here._

There is a barking, different from the wolves, she hears, close by.

_Wow, is that a real car? I thought these only existed in fantasy books._

Woof, woof, woof.

As Cindy approces the car, she sees two red eyes appear above the dashboard.

_Well, it's now or never. Look at that thing; it looks like a metal dog. _

As Cindy reaches for Goddard, a screen appears on his head.

_Maybe if I push a button it will talk or something. _

Too Cindy's surprize, a picture comes up on the screen. For two hours, Cindy's life before she was kidnapped is revealed to her.

_My whole life is a lie! Who did this and why?_

In the background of Cindy and Jimmy's wedding, Cindy recognizes a face- Azul!

_You did this! I want revenge!_

Cindy turns the key that is still in the car and blasts though the village!

_Okay, calm down Cindy, you don't want to do anything stupid. _

Cindy stops by her home and picks up her kids. Goddard leads the way home to Retroville.

Jimmy unfortunately has been taken as a prisioner to Africa. This is Azul's revenge for taking Cindy away from him. Jimmy is beaten and sold to a prince who is fond of men.

It would be 5 years until the finally see each other again and it would be under dire circumstances.

At this point, you made be asking yourself questions.

#1 How did Azul become so rich and powerful?

#2 How much planning did it take to pull of Cindy'y kidnapping?

#3 Was Little India a real town?

Well before I can continue here's some answers. Azul or Dexter, whichever you prefer, stole Jimmy's idea for his floating car, made a lot of money, and hired homeless people to create an imaginary town. He planned & sceamed for 3 years until the circumstances were right. He had Jimmy and Cindy's house bugged, and he left messages about leaving to her her friends and family.

Azul inplanted a devise in her head that wiped her memory and choose just the right to grab her when he knew she was leaving town. The modeling job was also a set-up.


	7. Chapter 7

No own JN. Read and Review.

* * *

Chapter 7

Jimmy and Prince Tumanga Bataka became friends. Tumaga never took advantage of Jimmy. He knew Jimmy did not feel that way and he respected him. They spent many nights discussing the fate of the world and solutions to the problems at hand. Jimmy and Tumunga built a machine to rebuild the icecaps, and mirrors to reflect the sun away from the Earth. Jimmy finally fulfilled his destiny. Jimmy still wondered about Cindy but each day her image slowly farther and farther out of his mind. Jimmy was even dating a girl named Dasheka. He calls her his beautiful aferican princess. One day, Jimmy received a phone call saying "It's your mother, she is very ill, we don't think she'll live long."

Jimmy asks Tumunga if he can go.

"Of course, I would never keep you from your family, go, go."

Jimmy and Tumanga hug and Jimmy is on his way back to Retroville.

Returning to Retroville.

Jimmy's plane sets down onto Retroville. So much has changed in the past 5 years. There is a new McDonalds, and a large department/grocery store. Jimmy's thoughts take him back to his youth.

Late summer 2006

"Listen egghead, if you so much as look at another woman you're dead meat".

"Well, I brought you out here because I wanted to tell you something".

Cindy giggles.

"Really! Well do go on Mr. Series."

"Come on, all joking aside, I think it's time to tell the gang, you know, about us."

" I don't know if I'm ready, Jimmy there really gonna freak! After all, we've been fighting and argueing practically since birth!"

"Well when your ready okay, but lets not keep our relationship a secret forever!"

Jimmy's heart is bursting out of his chest.

" Cindy, I always knew it be you, even back in grade school. I always was smitten, I just didn't have the courage to admit it."

Jimmy looks dreamily into her bright blue eyes and slowly plants a kiss on her wet, sweet lips. Jimmy is slighty embarrassed whis his manhood desided to pop up. Cindy just giggles, when she whipers, "Maybe someday my brain-boy!"

A tear slips out of Jimmy's right eye. Young love is never forgotten, just pushed back into your memories only to pop out at inappropriate times.

Jimmy doesn't reliaze it but he's just moments away from being reunited with his soul mate!

Meanwhile, hidden on the plane, Jimmy's aferican Princess is smoldering with jealousy. Dasheka sprinkles voodoo powder over Cindy's picture, then she vows revenge. Daseka's 'Ka- her physic informant in her mind warns her of Jimmy's reunion. She takes out her glass eye and looks through the plane door. Jimmy's friends are all waiting for him. Dasheka pulls out her Matiki String, when wrapped around a victims neak the poison bring about a slow and painful death. It has been soaked in the venom of the 13 most poisonous snakes known to man. First there is dissyness, dry mouth, painful joints hallucinations, paralysis and finally death.

Jimmy steps off the plane and is stunned to realize that all his friends and family are there to greet him, including his long lost love Cindy and her seven children.

"Cindy, do you remember anything yet?"

"Yes, Jimmy, I remember it all!"

The hug tightly and kiss. Dasheka is enraged.

"Oh Jimmy, why don't you introduce us?" Dasheka asks in the sweetest voice possible.

"Well Dasheka, this is Cindy my-ahh-wife I suppose you could say."

"Pleased to meet you."

"Cindy, this is my girlfriend Dasheka."

"Pleased to meet you as well." Cindy replies uncertainly.

"Come, give Dasheka a hug."

They hug and Dasheka gives Cindy the neaklace.

"Here, I give you a gift from Africa. It will bring you luck and love. You should both talk alone."

Jimmy and Cindy wave goodbye to their friends and take a long walk around Retroville Park.

After reminincing, Jimmy and Cindy decide to get back together and start over. Suddenly, Cindy screams and falls to the ground, she is having a seizure. Her eyes roll into the back of her head.

"What's wrong. Oh god, please somebody call 911!"

A patron at the park calls 911 and Cindy is rushed to the hospital.

At the hospital, Jimmy sits with Cindy at her bedside. All his thoughts center around her and their life.

He thinks about pushing her on his backyard swing, playing hide and seek, their arguments and of couse making up. He thinks about hanging out as young teen, going to Retroland and the soda shop and as older teens sneaking out for late night make-out sessions!

"Cindy please don't die now! We've only just begun, I only just found you! Why, god, why!"

Jimmy breaks down in tears as Cindy's moniter flatens.

The doctors come in and try to revieve her. After 5 minutes, Cindy is pronounced dead. The cause of death- snake venom. Jimmy is so distraught that he picks up a 5th of wiskey and drinks the whole bottle. Jimmy knows who is responsible but is unable to find her.

In a drunken state, Jimmy stubbles to the bathroom…

The End.


End file.
